powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
First Spear, Furabiijo
: A girl with a bug-headdress, first recruited by Zanto and a mistress of . She carries a notepad with info on the monsters sent to fight and uses a stamp when they die to mark them out with "X for flunking". As her name suggests, she is the weakest, out of all the seven dark spears overall in the series. Character History She was a student at a Space Ninja School until she was expelled for failing an exam. After being kicked out of her family, Furabiijo was found by Tao Zanto on Space Central Street and joined the Universal Ninja Group Jakanja. After every other Jakanja had failed, Furabiijo decided to do her own mission by creating Furabijenu. But it ended with her being kicked out when her own creation upstaged her, but she takes advantage of her demotion to trick Nanami Nono to get her and her friends to create a remote control for Furaibijenu, overpowering her creation and revealing her true colors. Though she failed, Furabiijo found the Hurricanegers' base, though the info wasn't much help. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, she became GaoWhite, but later got whacked in the head by the real GaoWhite's Tiger Baton. In the finale, Furaibiijo and Wendinu form an allegiance with Sandaaru after he seemingly killed Tau Zant, but the two ended being blasted into Dino Earth, reappearing in Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger where they vainly attempted to join the Evoliens. Furabiijo returned once again in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, using the Gordom Engine to return from Dino Earth. Her appearance was delayed because she claimed to have taken a walk, much to the dismay of the other villains. With her appearance, she was quickly used as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. When Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and Furabiijo along with it, much to her annoyance. That was due to the fact that she had just reappeared only to be killed off in the end. 10 Years After Furabiijo reappears again alongside Wendinu, this time forming an alliance with Bat Zhe Rumba, the Zero Spear. She disguises as a lady in order to acquire the Shinobi Medals, which is actually Rumba's plan. They later battle Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Tenkai, the new Shurikenger. After Bat Zhe Rumba's demise, Furabiijo and Wendinu swears that they will return in the next ten years before they vanish. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Furabiijo's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, and Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Furabiijo in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Bee Ninpou * Hachi Kill * Elegant Barrier GaoWhite Power Animals *GaoTiger *GaoElephant *GaoDeers Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Tiger Baton *Gao Weapon: Tiger Baton *Special Attacks: Belle Crisis, Byakko Cross Cut Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Furabiijo is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Creations *Furabijenu, the Beautiful-Girl Ninja (30) *Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) Behind the scenes *Furabiijo's name comes from the words , and . Notes *In Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Furabiijo was seemingly killed-off, as she was part of the Staff off the Three Philosophers being destroyed, after Chronos' defeat by Boukengers. However in 10 Years After, it is shown that Furabiijo is still alive after Jakanja's defeat by the Hurricangers and Gouraigers 10 years ago. Therefore, the 10 Years After movie is only in the continuity of the TV series and not the Super Sentai universe as a whole. Furabiijo's appearances in crossover movies (such as Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) could be considered as non-canon. Appearances See Also Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Space Ninja Group Jakanja Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai White Category:Temporary Sentai Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Naoko Kamio Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Darkness Seven Spears Category:Ninja Themed Villains Category:Sentai Ninja Themed Villain Category:Insects